megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kin-Ki
Kin-Ki is a recurring demon in the series. History Kin-Ki is one of the four oni controlled by Fujiwara No Chikata. Named after gold, Kin-Ki's body is so strong that no weapons in existence can pierce it. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Brute Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 5: Chariot Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Kin-ki is one of four optional bosses that can be fought in the Ikebukero Tunnels. During the fight, he will regularly cast Beast's Eye, followed by a buff or debuff, and ending with a physical attack, such Blight or Hell Thrust. Once his health reaches a low enough point, he will switch to Dragon's Eye. For this battle, it is recommended to bring demons with Dekaja and Dekunda to counteract his strategy ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Kin-Ki can only be obtained through fusion. He appears as a field boss on Shinjuku field when summoned by one of the charms the Yaksini NPC in Ichigaya Camp's B11 will trade for magnetite. A strengthened variant called Peerless Steel-Bodied Kin-Ki can be fused by players after completing a series of G1 Trial quests from a Cathedral of Shadows researcher in Ikebukuro. This variant learns the unique skill Lightning Flash Massacre. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Kin-Ki is the sub-boss faced at the end of the Challenge Quest, I Want to Make the City Bright. He has created a Domain over a relic spot in Ueno - Central Way and must be defeated to obtain the LED Lightbulb. He can be refought for the item he has after a certain amount of time has passed. Kin-ki later appears as a normal enemy in Infernal Tokyo. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kin-Ki can teach Nanashi the Power Punch, Mortal Jihad and Charge skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Electricity and support skills. ''Persona 4'' This Persona of the Chariot Arcana can be created by fusion or discovered through Shuffle Time in the Heaven dungeon. ''Persona 5'' Kin-Ki is the fifth Persona of the Chariot Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace as mid-bosses and regularly as a normal encounter in the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title "Samurai Killer." Kin-Ki is one of two Personas to learn the Vajra Blast skill and one of three Personas to learn the Regenerate 1, Dodge Psy, Sledgehammer and Bad Beat skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Kin-Ki yields a Regenerate 1 skill card. Kin-Ki's Dodge Psy skill can be used in a fusion recipe to further the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. After leveling Kin-Ki to level 27 so he learns Dodge Psy, the protagonist can fuse him with Sui-Ki to produce the desired Ame-no-Uzume that knows the Dodge Psy skill. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Relatedquest= I Want to Make the City Bright |Skills= Fang Breaker Zionga |Boss= - }} |-| Normal= |Expel= - |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill1= Zionga\Innate Fang Breaker\Innate Charge\Innate Life Gain\44 Mana Gain\46 Retaliate\47 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Shadow Naguri= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery See Also *Ongyo-Ki *Fuu-Ki *Sui-Ki *Oni Trivia *Kazuma Kaneko did not intend Kin-ki to use any weapon, unlike his fellows. But likely for saving an individual set of skeletal animations, his 3D model is given the same club of Oni and uses the same attack animation. This design decision continues to Persona 5, when all 3D models and animations were given a revamp. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE